blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Andreas Agostini
Making History: Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony!: Andreas makes his debut. is a nobleman of House Agostini and an aspiring Magic Knight. He is also a 5th Class Junior Magic Knight of the Coral Peacock. Appearance Gallery Andreas_Agostini_(4).jpg|Curious about what lies ahead. The_times_before_that_moment....jpg|Happiest moment... Personality Andreas seems to be an introverted personility who aims to traverse the world alongside his friends. Since he often lets his mind wonder so much so that he ends up forgetting that there's a person standing right in front of him, Andreas finds it hard to make friends. People often end up getting the wrong idea and get frustrated with boy. This is something that he doesn't openly seem to care much about, although he has confessed to his mother that he is worried that he may live his entire life without ever making a single friend. Since he has such difficulty making friends Andreas spends his days inside his family's manor crawled up in his room reading a multitude of books, hoping that he may visit all those places that he has read about. Biography The Good Book: Andreas is noted to find his parents unbearable to be with. Battle Prowess Magic |翼魔法|Tsubasa Maho}}: His magic allows him to create feathered wings for both flight and casting enchantments. When it was discovered that he had inherited this magic it came as no surprise to his parents, as House Agostini had produced quite a few mages who possessed the same affinity in the past. This combined with his noble blood made it that much easier for Andreas' parents to help the boy push his magic to its limits, in a bid to restore their family name to the same prestige that it had once held. Under his parents' tutelage Andreas learned to produce a single feathered wing prior to attaining a grimoire, and although it cannot be used for flight it can be used to cast simplistic spells and effects. Though his parents worry that this may not be enough of an accomplishment to catch the attention of the others nobles, Andreas figured that as soon as he attains a grimoire he'll be able to properly manifest his magic.The Good Book: Andreas displays his magic capabilities before getting a grimoire. Sometime after attaining his grimoire Andreas got to work on learning several spells in preparation for the upcoming entrance exam into the magic knights. His parents having told him that the bar had been set high for him, with him having received a four-leaf during the mass acceptance ceremony and all, Andreas hopes to refine the few spells he has under his belt in order to impress his peers. During his nine months of training he accumulated his fair share of spells, in which he has put has utmost faith in. The strength and effects of his magic and by extension his spells has grown considerably during these nine months, with him now being able to manifest a complete set of feathered wings. Spells: *'Le Ali Germogliano': This is one of the first spells Andreas learned. This spell is a supplementary spell which doubles the strength behind his wing magic by creating a secondary pair of wings in addition to the first set. Under normal circumstances a wing mage would be limited to creating a single pair of wings, however this is not the case with Andreas. Having spent months refining his control over mana, Andreas learned that he could create two sets of feathered wings to use for spellcasting. *'Venti Paradisíaco': This is one of the first spells Andreas learned. With a pair of wings he flies above the foe and flaps his wings, creating a powerful whirlwind which surrounds the foe. Effectively trapping them for some period of time although this spell can be dispelled from within with a strong enough force. The sheer power behind this spell is enough to shatter rocks and bones if the opponent is not careful, often deterring them from escaping despite being buffered by the spell. This means that its neutralisation is not as simple as releasing a burst of mana from within, but will instead take an actual spell with an equivalent or greater force to itself to disrupt this spell. *'Embrace of God': This is one of the first spells Andreas learned. This spell generates a single feathered wing, made of much denser mana, which he uses to defend against incoming attacks. The wing produced by this spell can be used to deflect some long-range spells by quickly opening up the wing while in a defensive position, and its feathers are dense enough to withstand even a rock shattering force. *'Winged Appendages of Epimelios': The name Epimelios is one of the many ephithet of the emissary and messenger of the gods, Hermes. This spell generates a small pair of wings on either his arms or legs, to accelerate the speed at which his kicks and punches are thrown. This spell allows him to make up for his lack of physical strength by pummeling the opponent with an onslaught of kicks and punches. *'Succour of Hypnos': This is one of the first spells Andreas learned. With a pair of wings, he flies above his opponent and flaps his wings, unleashing a flurry of feathers unto the field. If one of these feathers manages to make contact with the opponent they will begin to feel drowsy and fall into a sleep-like state for a short period of time. This spell takes a while to prepare meaning that the the opponent can use this short window of time to stop him from casting this spell. *'Jurisdiction of the Seraphim': A seraph an angelic being, regarded as belonging to the highest order of the ninefold celestial hierarchy, associated with light, ardour, and purity. This spell allows him to generate six feathered wings, strengthening his magic and his other spells greatly, more so than Le Ali Germogliano. Another aspect of this spell is that it grants him the ability to sprout wings on other things, allowing him to control the object in a similar manner to telekinesis. |回復魔法|Kaifuku Mahō}}: He uses wing-based for recovery purposes, although it is not his prominent magic he still makes use of it to heal minor wounds. Despite claiming that his main talent is an attacker, Andreas is surprisingly good at utilising this form of magic. With his healing magic he can instantly heal minor cuts and abrasions, however because he is still a beginner in the arts Andreas must put all of his attention into his spellcasting. When he is in the middle of this he cannot use any his offensive magic, making him vulnerable when using this magic without any support. Spells: *'Healing Grace': Recognising that its owner could be injured at any time during his career, his grimoire granted Andreas access to this spell as a means of protecting him. This spell generates a pair of abnormally large wings which he can use to defend his party, while doing this Andreas can make use the healing aspect of his magic to heal them. Abilities Equipment * | |Gurimowāru}}: Andreas possesses a four-leaf clover grimoire which contains various wing-based spells, which he receives during a mass grimoire acceptance ceremony sometime after he turns fifteen.Onwards to Oz: Andreas is one of the lucky few to receive a four-leaf clover grimoire.His grimoire has a brown-coloured cover with intricate violet flower designs on both sides, numerous chains also wrap around the book, acting as a sort of locking mechanism. This idea is futher enhanced by the presence of a large keyhole on one of the covers, which glows violet whenever Andreas prepares for battle. This keyhole glows in correlation with the four corners of the book adorned in silver, the violet flower designs along with small gems decorating the covers. IMG_20190624_175131_244.jpg|Andreas' Grimoire. Statistics Notable Quotes Trivia *The character was randomly selected to receive a four-leaf by the admins. References Category:Males